Never Imagined
by BallerinasAreBabyNinjas
Summary: It's after Kenshin's fight after versus Enishi and Karou has just recieved some very shocking news. She's a...MAGE? KK Rating MAY go up. Up for adoption! PM or review for info!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa!!! This is one of my newest stories!!!! In this one, Karou is... well I'll let the summary take care of what happens. Just read so you can **REVIEW!!!**

Disclaimer: RK isn't mine, no matter how much I've begged Watsuki-san

Never Imagined

Ordinary Day

Outside the Kamiya dojo everything looked totally perfect. The grass was shining with dew and the floors were spotless The sakura petals were falling from the trees, completing the perfect picture. Inside, perfection was not the picture happening...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sanosuke Sagara get **OUT**!!!" Kaniya Karou yelled throwing practically everything around her. "Geez Jou-chan! I stop by for a bite to eat and you go all kure-ji on me." Kenshin sighed as Yahiko was eating all the food that missed Sano. "You ask for me everyday and I'm sick of it!!!! Now get the hell out!!!!!" Karou cried, throwing one last thing at Sanosuke with deadly aim. Sanosuke screamed in pain and doubled over. He then mumbled a few words. "Didn't have to throw the whole damn oven at ny crotch. Yahiko burst out laughing and then began choking. Kenshin didn't know if it was from all the food Yahiko wolfed down **OR** the fact that Sano was trying to strangle him.

Kenshin began to remake the lost food. He knew that Karou would be mad when she realized that all the food she threw at Sano was for their guest. Misao was to stay at the Kamiya dojo and Karou wanted everything to be perfect. Kenshin remembered what had happened to Sano and continued cooking the food for later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Karou, meanwhile, had walked to her room. Was asking for a little help supposed to be so hard? She just had to be stuck with a moocher, a brat, and... Kenshin. She smiled a bit at that last one. Kenshin had rarely left her side eve since he rescued her from Enishi. Karou then rememered Misao would be arriving soon and went back to cleaning up the dojo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At about six-thirty, Kenshin had left to pick up Misao from the train station. Karou was just putting some tea on the stove when she heard a knock on the door. Sheopened the door and a strange girl stood there. She had red hair with blue highlights. "So are you going to invite me in?" the girl said. Karou didn't want to let the girl in but the girl just sighed and pushed her way in anyway.

"Oh, my name is Hinote Sakura and I'm to be your teacher. We shall start now," the woman said as she sat down on the mat prepared for Misao. Karou stared at the woman in disbelief. She just barged right into her home and made herself comfy. Iie, that was **NOT** going to happen. And what was she talking about, being her teacher? As Karou was about to kindly tell Hinote to get the hell out of her home, the woan said something that stunned Karou from talking. "Karou Kamiya you are a fire mage and I"m here to teach you katan, alright?"

"What do you mean I'm a fire mage!?!" Karou yelled "I've been normal my whole life." Hinote sighed and mumbled something like her job was never easy. Suddenly, the kettle holding the tea Karou put on earlier had burst into flames and Hinote walked over and began pushing the flame down with her **bare** hands. Karou screamed and rushed to push Hinote out of the way of the flame but instead Hinote pushed Karou in. Karou screamed again expecting to be burned alive but instead just felt warm. Hinote smiled at Karou and said,"Now do you believe me?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fifteen minutes later, Hinote had helped Karou move flames around on her own. "Now for your next lesson you get to vaporise yourself to anywhere you want to in a certain distance." Hinote said. "The distance depends on how well of a mage you are. Now when you disapear it will leave alot of smoke in the area so-" "Karou-dono we're back," Kenshin said as he began to unlock the front door. Hinote said she'd be back then disapeared leaving cloud of smoke surrounding Karou.

As Kenshin opened the door, the smoke hit them imediately causing Misao to burst out laughing,while Kenshin was a little more concerned. "What happened Karou-dono?"Kenshin asked. Misao suddenly yelled out "She probably lost her touch for cooking again, right, Kaoru-san?" Aoshi motioned for Misao to be quiet as he, too, awaited an explanation. Karou blushed and said,"Forgot to keep my eyes on the tea." Kenshin watched her for just a moment then went to help Misao with her things.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night after everyone was in bed, Kenshin dropped by Karou's room to check on her. As he opened the door there was another burst of steam, confirming his suspicion of something being wrong. "Karou-dono what is going on here?" Kenshin asked as he stepped inside. His amber eyes began to flash as he continued. "If someone is trying to hurt you again then-" "Everything is fine, Kenshin" Karou said, trying to assure him. "Are you sure, Karou-dono?" he asked, sounding a little hurt. Karou sighed and replied,"It's too long a story for tonight so I'll tell you in the morning." Kenshin seemed content with that answer and kissed her forehead before he said goodnight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, she's alone. Now's our chance," a woman's voice said outside Karou's door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Karou heard voices outside her door and began to get worried. "Kenshin, are you out there?" No answer. She got up and called his name again but there was still no reassuring voice telling her to go back to sleep. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her neck and screamed. Then her world went dark and she fell to the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin was imediately back at Karou's door when he heard her scream. Opening the door, he saw she was nowhere to be found. "Karou-dono!!!" he yelled loudly. "Karou!!!!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Less than five minutes later everyone in the Kenshin-gumi were trying to figure out who took Karou and to where. Then out of nowhere there was a poof of smoke and Hinote appeared to the small group "I know where Karou is," she said, her eyes hiding a secret. " Where?" Kenshin demanded "You see," Hinote said, "Karou is a one-of-a-kind mage; a fire mage. Unfortunately all fire mages are sworn enemies to the Shitari; wind mages. The wind mages heard I was coming here tonight to teach her and tried to stop me but failed. So now they think kidnaping the daughter of one of the greatest fire mages will stop something."

"You really expect us to believe that shit don't you?" Yahiko said standing up and reaching for his shinai. "Believing it is up to you," Hinote said. "I just came to tell you that. Oh, and to answer your question Battosai; the forest just outside of Tokyo is where they are keeping her. The wind mages have a dungeon hidden by the air around it. Even I have barely seen it. Well, sayonara and good luck!" Hinote disapeared leaving smoke everywhere.

"Well that's a hell of alot to take in at one time. Megumi said in disbelief."You don't really believe that do you, Kenshin?" Sano said staring at his friend. "It all makes sense now," Kenshin muttered. "The smoke everywhere... I **WILL **save her if it's the last thing I do." Before anyone could say any thing Kenshin was gone.

* * *

Iie: no 

katan: way of fire

Hinote: fire

Sakura: cherry blossom

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! (it's probably one of my longest ) Sayonara for now! Unless you **DON'T** review. Then I'll haunt your soul **FOREVER!!!** (jk) Sayonara!!!


	2. Author Alert

Author Update

Author Alert

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated… I've had dance classes and... well, school but it's taken up a lot of time so yeah… Anyway if you still want me to update this story leave… hhhhmmmm how about 7 reviews… yeah that seems fair!! Please review if you loved this story!! I liked this story so please show it if you loved it!! ;-)

- Kura Uchiha-san


	3. Another Author's Note! :

Author's Note!

This story is up for adoption! If you would like to take over! Just let me know through PM or submit a review! Thanks! Ja ne!

BallerinasAreBabyNinjas


End file.
